Multiple Frequency Band Indicator (MFBI) signaling was introduced recently in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards to allow elements of a cell, such as a Node-B or evolved Node-B (eNodeB) to broadcast in more than one band if the absolute frequency of the cell fell into multiple overlapping bands. However, there are ambiguities and signaling inefficiency concerns regarding MFBI support in universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) networks.